Elements
by Obzzezed
Summary: Daisy Blazecloud, non-member ninja pixie, has the power of two elements and being in a guild  briarwood knights  that have called themself enemys of elements, who's side does she pick?
1. Allergines

Snaketail-Human-male- Main Leader of Briarwood Knights – Ride- Hoverboard- Guilds- Elements of Sacred Grove (the best guild ever! Unfortunately gone, maybe never come back. It was the first Snake guild I was in) Briarwood Knights (My second guild, lead by Lucas Silverhelm and Snake, of course, it lasted a while before Snake left to go to) Ice and Forest Troll Protectors (This was the guild that me, Matt and Stella kept alive during the summer holidays and while Snake left) Snake came back and then made a guild I cannot remember the name of as it was a bandit guild and it only lasted a day before... BRIARWOOD KNIGHTS CAME BACK (I still have not seen Snake since he left)

Daisy Blazecloud- Pixie- Female-Officer of Briarwood Knights- Elements of Spirit and Water- Pet- Flash/Cody/Rusty/ Mojo a grey cat- Favourite guild- Elements of Sacred Grove and Elements of Rising Dawn (my own guild)

Matthew Stormfeather-Human- Male- Leader of Briarwood Knights- Member- no SC- pets: Otis a small red dragon, Kao a cray and Lovatis a mushroom zombie thing.- Controls- Darkness

Wesley Dazzlinglake- Human-Male- Member of Briarwood Knights/ Vampires of Briarwood/ Halloween Family- Member- Ride- Ball/Armoured Dinosaur

Stella – Female- Human- Recruit of Briarwood Knights- In a different time zone to me so I hardly ever see her.

This is not the only members of Briarwood Knights however, they are my friends in Free Realms


	2. Code Black

Daisy Blazecloud ran from the Briarheart castle along with the online members of Briarwood Knights. Snaketail, the main leader, was yelling in guild chat

"CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK" Daisy rolled her eyes under the pink ninja outfit. Halfway down from the tunnel separating Nettleseed and Briarheart, Snaketail and Wesley Dazzlinglake jumped onto their rides, a hoverboard and an armoured dinosaur. I was fine with the boost from my cat, temporarily called Flash (and the boost from my wings of course, one of the good things about pixies) I side glanced at my best friend Matthew Stormfeather (human), he was running alongside me with Otis, his small red dragon.

"They are catching up!" Snake called.

"Should I call Spirit," I asked. Spirit and water are my elements, the other guys in my guild do not understand the powers of my elements. Unfortunately we (or the guild) were running from elements.

"No, for the last time Daisy, they could track us," I rolled my eyes again and I was about to burst into a lecture. 'Ugh' boys do NOT understand my powers. By now we were at the end of the maze by Briarwood. As we entered the valley Flash decided to take away his boost. AHHH he was hungry! I slowed down.

"No Daisy!" Wes called. I stopped to reply.

"You guys go ahead. I will port in a bit."

"But they might..." Snake started

"Just GO!" I insisted. As I stopped I felt the heat of fire, breath of air, and smell of earth. Wow, they were angry!

"Water, try to slow your companions down." I whispered, not in guild chat. I got out a food pouch and a bowl and fed Flash. My guild did NOT understand the elements. They could not LIVE without them. Well, they could be the dark elements. The ones in valley of the ancients and everywhere. When Flash ate the last bit I received a whisper from Matthew.

"Darkthorne is safe, Snake has called a meeting, and btw you are in big trouble. Good luck XD."

I did like Matt (alot) however he controls Darkness. I have tried to warn him about the power he controls but he only uses it in emergencies... he says (I have heard him making gloam spells when he should be asleep (oh, we are roommates))

I knew Snake was calling a meeting, I saw it on guild chat, Matt was right. I was in BIG trouble.


	3. Meeting

Heey Free Realmers Here is the second chapter and I will add more adverture next chapter.

* * *

I entered the Briarwood lot, Snaketails house. I walked up to the wall and used my secret entrance to get up without using the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I may as well start cheery.

"Your late," Snake pointed out. "I called the meeting in guild chat."

"Oh, sorry, I was feeding my cat and I did not have guild chat on," I am not surprised if my tongue goes black. Gee, Snake was not as cold as this, he may be leader buy he is only a kid like most people on FR.

"Daisy?"

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

"Answer me straight. What do you know about elements?" I took a deep breath. This was the moment to be in peace with elements which help us LIVE!

"There are two types of elements. The dark ones and the light ones. There are three dark ones, Fire, Air and Earth; they are the ones you see in battles and in valley of the ancients unless something or someone calls it. There are five light ones, Fire, Earth, Air, Water and fifth or Spirit as some people call it. They are the ones that help us live and they protect us." Wow, I did that without getting annoyed or hot headed!

"Hmm," Snake pondered "So the five are afraid of those other three coming and causing chaos."

"NO!" I argued! "Think of the elements as children that can transform into warriors. They are playful, happy but if their loved ones are threatened they will protect them with all means."

In real life I could hear my Mum calling. I transformed from Daisy to Obzezzed.

"Sorry guys, got to go, see you tomorrow." And before waiting for their responses a logged off. Ugh, they are gonna throw war on the elements, I know it.


	4. The Banshee Victim

A few hours later I logged back on. Wesley was on so I ported, where he was at his lot.

"Hey Wes! How did the meeting go?" It took a while before he replied.

"Fine,"

"Any new wars, killings, new enemies?" Like that would be a change.

"No," Ugh, that was basically it. For the next ten minutes I was jumping around Wesley's house with his friends.

After a while Matthew logged on finally.

"Hey Matt!" I went on to the friend/ guild list and my mouth opened when I saw my rank as one arrow. Recruit.

"Uhh, Matt, what happened to my rank?" Matt paused a while.

"Matt?"

"Snake is getting crabbier; the guild is probably having problems..."

"And we cannot have protestors supporting the enemy?" I finished.

"...basically,"

"And you cannot promote me because..."

"There is a chance I may or may not be demoted or kicked out!"

"Ugh, so he may not just kick me out but all my friends as well?" Great!

After that I went around Sanctuary doing random quests and going to random houses like Meganesium's. (She has a great seaside lot) Soon I got really bored and ported to Snake who was with Wes by the Cray cave in Seaside and Matt had just finished the battle.

"I thought you liked Crays?" I commented in guild chat. He did have Rocco his orange Cray and Matt liked the Cray outfit you get when you clicked the Cray castle.

"Crays killed my parents," Wesley admitted. There was a pause

"Which ones?" Matt asked "Seaside or Blackspore?"

"Blackspore," Of course, the evilest place in FR. Well, the three of us found ourselves searching Bone Bog Cemetery for the grave. Suddenly Matthew had a Darkness chain and we ran to the gates of the Cemetery, Wes and I waited outside while Matt went in. After a while he spoke

"I-I am sorry Wes."

"What happened?" Wes and I asked.

"The Banshee took her." Matt then reappeared by us.

"NOO!" Wesley wailed as he tried to get to the gates.

"It is too late Wes; once a Banshee has a victim the soul is destroyed." There was a pregnant silence, followed by lots of little silences.

"Was your mother a vampire like you," Oh, I forgot to say, Wes is a vampire, a friendly one, he does not like to mention it though.

"Uhhh, yeah," Wes replied.

"Hmm, I have never heard of this before." Matt thought out loud. "An immortal being can find a body and may be reborn." Wow, never knew that, I thought vampires could never die in the first place? Well, there are different vampires (_Twilight, House of Night, True Blood, Vampire Academy, Vampire Diaries_. (All those names are copyrighted by their rightful creator/owner))

"Yes, but it is her choice and you need to guide her," I pointed out.

"Yes and being half vampire you may not be strong enough. We need to go back to my house," Matt said.

* * *

**YES 497 WORDS WOOO! Keep reading everyone who is reading this (A.K.A. Matthew Stormfeather and no one else At the moment. Did you like my joke in the middle?**


	5. Bone Bog Ceremony

At our house Matt had to go to AFK mode so Wes and I researched items related to our search. I looked at the human soul and Wes looked at families of Crays. After twenty or so minutes I went outside to do a practical. I nearly forgot that I had useful powers. I had just worked out how to contact the Banshee when Matt came back.

"So, what have you found out?"

"I know the family of Crays that took my parents." Wes showed Matt the computer.

"I found out how to contact Wes's mother." I announced. It was easy to me, you could ask the Banshee. Of course you need a sacrifice. This was when Matt learnt about my elements. I assume he thought I only had them in an elemental guild. He was not officially controlling darkness like I was not officially an elemental. I was just aware of them.

After this I could not remember much. I remember trying to get Matt to listen. He would not listen for some reason. He probably thought I had no sources to get this information. Anyhow we went back to Bone Bog and we were scrabbling over the hills and small ponds. I was yet again trying to explain.

"Look, Matt, we need a sacrifice." I probably had not mentioned that before.

"Daisy you're a genius!" and we rushed back to the gates. Matthew pulled out an orb and handed it to Wes. I had no idea what it did. It probably brought souls in. Matt and Wes joined a group and they went in the gates, informing me to guard. I did so and after listening to them battling and pulling out the orb, I asked.

"Spirit, protect them through the gates." I then told Matt in guild chat that I did that.

"I did not detect anything." He informed. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"No, it is Spirit, you do not see it, it is in all of us and around all of us." There was a pause.

"Daisy get out of here now." I rushed to Sanctuary and told him.

"Good, stay by the tree." By the tree palace I saw the rock. The most important rock in Sacred Grove to me.

*Flashback*

Heh, I liked spying on Wesley for some reason. I liked porting to random people. I was in front of the palace gates with many Male Humans, all high levelled ninjas. I hid behind a rock on the left hand side and listened to them. I had no idea what they were talking about really. They were all in the same guild. Snaketail's Guild. I gingerly stepped out.

"Can I join your guild?" I asked. No one really noticed me. I asked again.

"Ask Snake." They said. So I did, and I then became an Elemental of Sacred Grove. I remember Snake's empty briarwood lot with a few blocks and being asked what element I would like. I was confused and just said fog, ugh no offence fog but that is not for me. So it was this rock, and Wes that made me keep on going on to FR.

*Flashback over*

* * *

**Okay readers, I just want to say... Most things that have happened in this story really happened. The Code Blacks and Wes's mother. We do not do the actions but we role play them and that is the same for the chapters to come. 529 words. I have written 1746 as a whole. WOO**


	6. Spirit And Water

I was sitting down when Matt came.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Banshee trapped me, Wes is still going."

"So why did I have to run?" I asked.

"The banshee was controlling you." I realised I was getting very frustrated when I was by the gates.

"So... she used the spirit to control?"

"No, there was no spirit, it was her." Okay, I was annoyed. He had it wrong and it had always been my element... right? Unfortunately for him, Matt was still talking. I closed guild chat and ran. So glad there was water everywhere. I was almost in tears and so, so annoyed. He was oblivious to my frustration. I sat on a water bank and paddled my legs.

"Water, calm me." I felt better and took a deep breath. Matt was close enough to hear me.

"Oh, this is not good," He was obviously was commenting on my other element. I boiled.

"IF THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE BANSHEE THEN SO HELP YOU I WILL TREAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I screeched.

"This had nothing to do with the banshee." I relaxed. "It is much worse." Matthew continued.

That was it! The last straw. I found myself running to the cliff above Sanctuary town. Matt and Wes came to join me.

"Spirit is the Banshee's influence, it has changed you."

"I have always had spirit, it is my element. It is MINE!"

"It was spirit that caused the trap."

"Spirit belongs to me."

"Spirit that caused Wes nearly to get caught."

"It has nothing to do with the Banshee,"

"Spirit that almost finished our task,"

"SPIRIT AND WATER ARE MY ELEMENTS AND ALWAYS WILL BE; THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY DARK OBJECTS!"

The argument finished around there. Least I got the last word. I ran to my house and locked it. I forgave him later. Matt was probably right, the Banshee was influencing me, spirit is mine though."

* * *

**327 words. It was basically the argument and that was it. Big action next chapter!**


	7. Playing?

It was a sunny day and Matt and I were attacking each other with our elements.

"-Splashes with water-"

"-Dodges water and sets Otis on-"

"-Sends spirit ball-"

"-Sends dark ball-"

"-Dodges-"

":o, Darkness is playing!" I exclaimed.

"So," Matt replied.

"Darkness never plays. Is he enjoying it Matt?" I pretended to ask. It was this point that something happened.

"There is no Matthew, only darkness." I thought this was strange but he was only playing... was he not?

"Sends Flash, water and spirit!" I carried on playing. His three pets went after mine however there was something slightly off or dark about them.

"Catches spirit in orb,"

"Takes spirit back," Only some of it got back to me. I looked at Matt, his eyes were black.

"Cage Daisy!" I was in a bar cage made of metal and darkness; nothing would have been able to get me out. I looked up at my betrayer and his eyes zoomed back into the pale grey. He realised.

"No!" But then the darkness came back into control.

I was on the floor in Blackspore. Not just Blackspore but the gates of Bone Bog, the most spiritless place in Sacred Grove (Apart from Dead Island, in Blackspore) the only good news was that I was cage less.

"Come!" An icy voice called. Something got me up, not physically. As the empty shell of my friend walked away something made me follow, I was aware of the inky black webs controlling my limbs. Though the harsh journey I was vaguely aware that my occupation had changed. The combat ninja was a harmless adventurer. Great! I found myself in a hollow with a gravestone, grown from the ground, in the middle. I got to the grave stone and faced my pursuer who was at the entrance, guarding. "Bow!" He commanded. I did so. I got pushed back, towards the tombstone. Hands of corpses reached up from the ground and grabbed my feet. Fear bubbled through me.

"Spirit, get help, go!" I commanded. The little of the element I had would not help me. Water was apparently useless as well. My opposition of Darkness took two steps towards me and armed his sword. It was pressed against my neck and turned on the side. A small drop of blood rolled down from a fresh cut that was made. Darkness entered, worsening it. I was not afraid.

"I will consume your soul," The darkness informed. For some reason I was cool with it... hmmm something wrong there. The shell brought his sword back and was about to swing it when he crumpled to the floor. I paused, waiting for the person to revile his identity.

"Ugh," Matt groaned. "What happened?" There was no relief or great emotion of any sort. Random.

"Hey, little help," I croaked. Heck I was tired!

"Huh, oh, hi Daisy, should I cut those hands for you?"

"Please," Matthew Stormfeather cut the hands imprisoning me. I fell to the floor, gasping. The last thing I was aware of was a warm set of hands cradling me.

* * *

Okay, this did happen a few days ago and it was very adventurous. Next chapter not so exciting. Matthew I do put creative licence in so not everything is exact. There may not be another action chapter until something adventurous is role played. Sorry it is so late, I thought I updated it ages ago.


	8. Crystal

I woke up with a green ceiling hanging above and cream furniture around. I was in the medic room. There was a note beside me.

_Please drink herb juice, no darkness in. Promise._

_Gone out, power hour._

_Matt_

So I did drink the herbs and it was not tasteful but it made me feel slightly better. There was also water beside me and that made me feel a lot better. Water was getting impatient.

"Water, please heal me and try to make me better." Well, it worked. One big thing was missing however. I stepped out of bed and immediately felt dizzy but the sensation went away after a few seconds. I walked to the steps and crept down the steps. I wobbled to the house and took a shower. When Matt came back he did not seem surprised to find me conscious.

"Hey, feeling better," He asked.

"Yeah, water element is strong..."

"The other?"

"Not there, nothing at all."

"Oh, I know where it is, you are not going to like it."

"It is not in Blackspore."

"I have it," Matthew pulled out an orb and gave spirit back. The baseline of the element is there. It was not yet full. I knew where it was.

"Need to go to caverns." And I left. When I got there I spent a while swimming around in the waters, healing before standing next to the heart seed and calling my element back. The glowing flowers round the walls burst into flowers and Spirit swooped around me at my comeback. I felt joy, the first emotion I felt since I called my element away. As soon as I got back to our home Matt wanted another adventure.

"I know why my power went out of control." He held up something dark. My element tried to push me away from it protectively. I am going to find out why it did not work. We ported out and ran (limped) to the Forest Troll Den. Here he went up to a leader troll and whispered something. He then called him a liar and punched him. Matt came back to me and explained.

"The crystal was supposed to control my power, never trust a troll," Well that was today's motto.

K, lets skip forward a few weeks. -:Watches tape-: uh huh, building, running around, Halloween celebrations, pumpkin prince, werewolf and vampire dances... okay, here.

One Halloween night, after playing the game Goo'd sweets, Matt called me to port. After doing so I landed in an area, obviously Blackspore, but where in Blackspore? Okay, Matt managed to get into Bone Bog. We explored the area first then he directed me to put bombs there. Well... that was fine with me but there was a party right outside the gates. Meh, we are only role playing. After a while, Epic Jared, a Briarwood Knight member was curious and asked about the bombs. So we said and he helped. Once we did all of them then we ran as fast as we could into Snowhill. After a few minutes of celebrating I stopped. We were going to die. All of us; sacred grove will follow!

* * *

526 words. I have a new plot and Matt and I are working on it however not much has happened since it is Halloween in FR. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE AND I DO NOT CARE IF IT IS AN AMERICAN HOLIDAY!


	9. Free

Okay, I first thought that the ghouls were just angry with us and so we stayed away from Blackspore. Understandable, we did blow up their main grave yard. It was after that I heard of earthquakes and tidal waves in and around the Sunken Graveyard. A pretty powerful being was needed to do that. I told my fears to Matt.

"Okay, would it be a ghost problem or a Banshee sized problem?"

"Well ghosts but they are as powerful as a Banshee." We got into the investigation. I stood on a sunken tomb and thought. She is a dark being, dark, she dwells in earth and water, earth, water, and she is a spiritual being, spirit, she also comes to air, air. Well, we are left with fire. 'Well I am gonna take out my fire orb and everything will be okay' DANG IT we are dead. Where in Sacred Grove am I going to find a fire element? I asked water to find anything related. Before I realised I stand out like a spiritual light bulb. I quickly ported into Sanctuary; water came back and informed me of the geomancers fire element and the beings in ancient valley. Both happened to be dark. Well, if there is someone then he is offline.

Later I did some more thinking. The banshee was a ghost spirit but she is ancient, she lived and died before the unbinding. She must have gotten more powerful by the years. I told Matthew of all my workings out and he sent me to go to the cannon on top of his mini fort.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep," I answered

"Set,"

"FIRE!" He commanded

I fired and the super cannon crashed right into our mark. Bone Bog. We celebrated before I realised something. She was not dead, we released her from the graveyard, she was free!

* * *

:( only 310 words this time. I have not been writing recently because of a show I had to do.


	10. Vampirism

Okay another flash forward a week or so Me and Matt did investigations around Bone Bog We went to Vampire and Werewolf dance offs until they made it for only people with costumes Matt did some building Okay, let's go to the 28th of October, Matt was offline and it was the half term holidays still...

I was wondering around the Wilds doing random quests and looking for a possible camp that I like doing. After a while I was aware of someone following me. I turned around to see my friend, Carlos Copperlance17, in a vampire costume (well, I thought it was a costume). I just hopped on to a tree root when he asked me,

"Are you a vampire?"

"No" I answered

"So you are a werewolf?"

"No, I am a human... I mean pixie," By this time I was a bit suspicious of him asking these questions but before I thought more of it he crept behind me and suddenly bit me. I screamed as the venom entered my blood system before fainting, not for the first time.

I woke up in Carlos's house, I had been there before so recognised it instantly.

"So, what happens now?" I asked

"You are a half vampire," Carlos answered.

"I am hungry,"

"Follow me," He asked and he went into a teleport and came out, outside his house. I followed and he came into a herd of deer, I watched him chase one, bite it and drink. Feeling parched, I did the same. The blood had an off putting taste, I pulled a face.

"We gonna have this all the time?"

"No, this is just the nearest thing," After our hunt Carlos went off to a rock, still outside the lot.

"I am an outcast vampire and I am creating a pack. You shall be queen." I smiled and my vampire self showed. Carlos took me to an unused fishing place in Snowhill and it was there that I had my first human. I showed him one of my camps full of humans. There I had my second and third and that area is still a constantly used blood bank.

A few days after, Matt came online and I told him I had been bitten.

"By what?" He asked

"A vampire," I replied

"Well, there is nothing I can do about that," And he was right. Apparently the cure was with the elves that were behind the crystal barrier. So Matthew had to cope with a hungry new vampire in his house. Every fifteen minutes or so I went to the human camp to feed.

Around when I had killed and eaten my eleventh human we had to go to Oberon Duskwings, a changeling living in a tree trunk in Blackspore. I felt as if spirit was leaving me and blood had become a big part of my life. In the tree trunk I took a potion that he asked me to drink and then slept at the back. I did not trust him as he was an element collector and I thought he may have been able to control me or something. The day after at Matt's house, I told him my thoughts and was probably blind to his reaction. I called Oberon, dark and when we went up to sleep, (well, I could not) I found the gap from the two floors filled up. I could not get out. I thought this was a mistake and told him.

"That is the point." He replied. Okay Matthew Stormfeather, having a newly made, hungry vampire, trapped in a room is not a good thing. I started to get impatient and decided to have a blood bag which was in my bag. I was stale and old and room temperature. I hated it. I noticed a crack in the wall and threw a book at it. The wall crumpled but before I could do anything it was covered in darkness. I did the same to the gap in the floorboard but again it was filled in. Now I was STRESSED! I bit the furniture and books and created havocs. Through all this, Matt was sleeping, playing the piano or having a quiet moment with a grave in a tree trunk outside. These peaceful activities did not calm me. A cold blood bag was thrown up and I consumed it ravenously in a few seconds. A few minutes of chaos later Matthew went on afk, brb mode and I started to feel sad about my captivity. I cried before getting new found spirit to calm me, along with Rusty.

After, when Matt was back on keyboard, he opened the covered up area and replied why he did it. Though it was not a good idea. Oberon was his mentor. When his parents died, (I did not know this, he never mentioned his past beforehand) Oberon looked after him and showed him herbs and potions and he was NOT dark. He said that it was Oberon he took me to, when I had fainted, when he tried to kill me. He also mentioned his whole history like his sister and his life in Blackspore. When he was finished I told him my history which I may add in a bonus chapter if I feel up to it. He apologised and I had a big hunt, (3 people!)

* * *

** K, long and boring chapter about my vampireness. It is the 5th of November and the fireworks are going like crazy. Shame it is wet though. 924 WORDS! AHHHHH! very long for me.**


	11. Almost Death again

Two days after my captivity I was in seaside collecting shells when Matthew was climbing a vine in Briarwood. I could hear him in guild chat. He was just reaching the top when he slipped and cut his arm on a rock. I asked what was wrong and ported. He was just getting up and his arm was oozing in blood. I saw it before a smelt it and so launched myself behind the rock away from him. He was in danger. It was behind there that I caught a sniff of it.

"RUN!" I commanded.

"No, why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Ignorantly he did not and I have to say that living with a human but not killing or hurting them made their blood tastier and more crave able. I zipped forward and managed to get a drop before Matt realised this and created a dark barrier. I snarled and rushed forward and got through (SUPER VAMP STRENGTH) but he fired a weapon and I got blasted a little way back.

"GO," Wow, was that my voice? Gees, vamp blood lust is not a good thing. I carried of fighting forward and unlike all the other times, he was the one defending. He put dark spikes and shield up but the special vamp stuff made me pass through most. What I was not realising was that he was getting darker and darker with each defence and my blood lust was drooooooping. Soon it was my turn to be defensive. I had a bit more sense and I ran into the woods past spiders and vines. But he was catching up and before I knew it I was on the floor and Darkness's black eyes were boring into me. Daisy Blazecloud logged of a second after she was completely free of the blood wanting.

* * *

Short 303 chappie to keep impatient Matthew Happy

Enjoy! Resonance next.


	12. Resonance

A third flash forward more people dyinggot onto blood bagsect, ect, Halloween is STILL ON WTH is with that? It was a day that Matthew Stormfeather found a possible new role play so he called a meeting (though it was only us 2) Oh yes, I made notes so I could put this into my story. Okay.

"We have managed to get rid of the troll problem however the Banshee problem is still here. At the moment our only weapon is Wes's fire and any fire weapons we have. However there may be another solution. Resonance element. It is a power that combines the main strength of the person with their element. E.G. Speed, Intelligence." It was an impressive idea I have to say. (Matt, I googled resonance and wiki said it was something to do with physics and forces, what is up with that?)

"Does it get the persons weaknesses?" I asked.

"Good question." He replied "I am about to explain," and to be honest there was some waffle and I got nothing of it. Apparently the answer was no. That was all I caught anyway. Carrying on, Matt said that he had three attacks. Screech Alpha, Screech Beta and Screech Gamma (I am v interested in gamma rays and gamma ray pulsar stars, I had a dream where I saw one happen in the night sky and I got really excited but I got REALLY annoyed because it was a dream.) Matt did not know what they meant only that they were Greek numbers.

"Letters, actually." I commented (heh, I am a living thesaurus and dictionary)

"Whatever," He carried on "The three screeches are my attacks, and my strength is darkness,"

"... is darkness not your element?"

"I will explain, follow me," And he ported to bone bog and ran to an island behind the vampire camp. (Halloween is STILL on... ugh it is getting boring now) Matthew held out his hands beside him and dusty sooty stuff came and formed a circle. A skull appeared in Matt's hands.

"FIRE!" Matt commanded. A red beam shot out and headed towards Dead Isle. There was a red flash in the distance.

"THAT WAS FREAKIN AWSOME!" I do not usually say stuff like that but it was truly awesomeness.

Matt say down on the floor and he held his head in his hands,

"Woah, I am dizzy! This takes a lot of energy. We went back to the house and Matthew rested for the rest of the day.

* * *

418 words this time, Matt, be patient, your begging was too much :P :p :P First resonance chapter, should be much more!


	13. Spirit Shield

The day after Matthews recovery, (which only took an hour or so) we were searching for any possible resonance I may have. I was at Matt's house when a random sequence randomly came into my head. I knew what it meant and I knew what it did. I said a combination of random 0's and 1's. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in Lakeshore, the sun was hot on my back which was weird because it was autumn. It was June 2010 and I climbed onto a rock beside me to see something. Stella, Matt and me were talking by the sign post. They were in Ice and Forest Troll Defenders and it was the summer holidays, we were role playing. I watched them run off before Matt told me to come back.

"I have found your resonance!"

"What is it?"

"Well, you like helping people right?"

"Yes,"

"You resonance is a shield to protect. Try it." So we went to an area by my camp in Lakeshore to try it.

"Make a shield from spirit."

"...k... spirit make a shield over me." And it did so.

"Without speaking,"

"Uhhh, okay," And I put my hands to my side with palms out.

"You do not have to copy me," Matt explained.

"But it feels right,"

"Go on," So from my palms a field formed out and made an invisible dome around me, at its command it flared pinkish red.

"Okay, keep it up," Matt told, "SCREECH BETA!" He commanded, followed by an "AHHHHH!" His ninja sword was smothered in darkness as he ran forwards. The shield stopped Matthew however when darkness power came in contact it popped, leaving me breathless. I sat on the floor taking deep breaths.

"Shall we go back?" Matt asked.

"k, what do you think my other 'screeches' are? Does time travelling have anything to do with it?"

"Just ignore what I said about the Screeches, yours is different and no it has nothing to do with darn time travelling." And Matt invited me to his house and had, yet another rest.

* * *

K, Matt, you happy now :P Finaly got this chapter done, i did it while you were afk on the 16th heh heh. Only 351 words but that is fine. This is the longest story i have ever written and it has a MASS of 5597 words and 23961 charecters (not including spaces) It has 12 PAGES with font size 11 (titch) and I realy hope I will finish it soon and write another roleplaying story carrying on our other adventures we will hopefully have in the future.


	14. Matthew Stormfeather: Please read this

Okay Matthew Stormfeather,

I have bad news, today around teatime I was banned from Free Realms for inexplicable reasons and I may do a Snaketail for a few months or so, (depends on everything) I will keep writing, roleplay and random make up storys and please review so I can talk to you. It would be good if you could try to make the fanfiction account so I can speak to you. Bye, sorry I could not say today.

Daisy Blazecloud

18/11/2010 20:43

P.S. keep me noted on the roleplaying so I can write it, I will improvise :P, tell Wes and Henry and everyone else in the guild.

See you in a while!


	15. The Last Chapter

OKAY! I have not been writing because a MIRACLE HAPPENED!

SNAKETAIL IS BACK AFTER THREE MONTHS OF NOT GOING ON FREE REALMS! (this is how it went...)

Obzezzed logged back on to free realms normally not expecting much. As soon as she came into the land, a shout was on guild chat.

"Daisy,"

"OMG SNAKE!" I went. And ran up to him and hugged before stepping back shyly. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" I was shivering in real life and not because of the cold; I would have never believed it. Ventus was online as well and they ported to the Sanctuary playground.

* * *

Snake has not been on since a month now after that was written.

3/1/2011

Daisy's time after that changed completely. The daily routine had stopped and now, every day was something completely different.

The days after Snake came back were uneventful. When he was back he showed us his lot and everyone came on time by time. By the end of the night, Snake had created a new guild, Caesar's Legion. There were many ranks and jobs for people and we started guarding the queen. I asked Snaketail if there could be a new rank, elementals. But he said we have to ask Jeff because he did the elemental stuff. The day after, me and Matt were asking again and if we could roleplay ect. Then we had a vote but I had to go a SECOND before. Snake did not really go on after that. Well, there was the time I met Lucas Eaglesummet. Around a week before snake came back, Lucas Silverhelm supposedly demoted Matthew and Chad and made himself leader. I was not on at that time but that was what Matt told me. But then they managed to get back etcetera. After that, everyone hated Lucas. But then Lucas (Eaglesummet) asked me about Snaketail and whether he was back (as people had left Briarwood Knights) I said yes and he reviled himself as Lucas Silverhelm. I was hesitant but still treated him as a friend. Then he said his story, where Chad had removed him, I was not sure which to believe. Later, when I was exploring, I whispered to him. I was confused about who to trust, 'Snake was different, Chad did not seem to be trusted either, Snake did not trust Lucas and...' Lucas went through the process calmly. He asked who I knew the most which was Matt. I knew I could always trust him but what about the others. Lucas knew Snake did not trust him and he did not trust Snake but he asked me what I thought, it was not his opinion. So I eventually thought it through. 'Thanks Lucas' I said, I could trust him.

I had been seeing many Warrior Clans in my time at free realms. Lava-clan, Sky-clan, Archer-clan, Snow-clan, Lighting-clan, Thunder-clan and many more and every single one I saw, I wanted to join. Warrior Cats was the one that I was truly obsessed with, there was no fiction that I loved more. So, I decided to make a new character. Honeypelt was my warrior name after Icestar/head/cloud, and I really liked that name. So I made her, got the clothes and face paint that Daisy Blazecloud gave me and joined the first clan I saw. Streamclan.

This is now where I leave you; Daisy did come back on all the time, unlike my Belle Emeraldsword, I did some more ropleplaying with Matt, he had left Caesar's Legion to join Henry Flamebreath and Friends (I wanted to join that!) so I went with him. We still had good times, but never really trained and Raven and Zippy Starspotter always tell us off for roleplaying in guild chat. Lol, I like annoying him.

Until the next time;

Daisy Blazecloud

Obzezzed

The End


End file.
